


We Reach for the Stars and Bring Down the Ark

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Biker Gang AU, F/F, Oneshot, biker!Clarke, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clarke is the leader of a motorcycle gang that donates various supplies to a charity to aid victims of abuse that Lexa volunteers at every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Reach for the Stars and Bring Down the Ark

She heard them before she saw them, and her heart skipped a beat before she even had time to stop it. She glanced up from the little girl she had been sitting with—they were playing with a Barbie and an army car—and watched as a group of motorcycles approached the building. It was early afternoon, so the heat beat down on the tar, blurring their image until they were close enough to properly distinguish. The little girl put the Barbie on the car and made noises as the doll rode off, but all Lexa could hear was the rumbling of the bikes, the shaking under her as they turned off the road and into the parking lot. The noise was painful, but everyone in the area paused what they were doing to flash a smile. Lexa stood and headed over to Abby, the woman that had created this organization to help victims of abuse, from children to the elderly.

“It’s the Sky Leader!” one of the children exclaimed, a young boy named Bellamy. He grabbed his younger sister, Octavia, and the two ran excitedly to the group of bikers.

The Sky Gang, they called themselves. Lexa thought it was lame. _Really_ lame. Especially when the members spouted their motto—“we reach for the stars and bring down the ark”. How lame was that? But she couldn’t harbour negative feelings for the gang. Not when they did so much to help.

Bellamy and Octavia made their way over to the bike at the front, where a blonde woman sat, smiling ecstatically in their direction. She quickly dismounted her bike and then crouched down in time to catch the two children as they launched themselves at her, giggling.

“Look at you two!” she exclaimed, her smoke dusted voice making Lexa blush slightly.

Lexa saw Abby send her a look, one that said the woman knew exactly why Lexa’s complexion had darkened. But she didn’t comment. She never did.

“Clarke,” Abby said with a smile. She stepped forward and Clarke stood after pressing a kiss to each child’s forehead and ruffling their hair, and then the two shared a long embrace. “You should visit more often,” she said warmly.

Clarke smiled and rubbed Abby’s back. “I’ll try mom, I really will. You know how things are.”

“Uncle Murphy!” Octavia yelled, racing for a man at the back. He was tackled mercilessly by the two excited children, and then by more that had gathered and joined. Monroe watched from her perch, cackling in laughter, until Murphy reached out and pulled her right off of her bike. She landed on the ground with a thud, but was covered in squirming children before she could do anything.

“Those children love your group,” Abby said carefully. “How long are you staying?”

Clarke quickly pulled out of the hug and her smile became strained. “Just a few minutes. We came to drop off some stuff.” She glanced up, finally noticed Lexa’s stare. Her blue eyes flicked away quickly, jumped back, and then she hesitantly stepped forward and offered a genuine smile. “Hi Lexa,” she said.

Lexa swallowed lightly and nodded once. “Clarke,” she said. She was surprised when Clarke enveloped her in a hug, and reacted without thinking, wrapping her arms around Clarke like her life depended on it.

“I didn’t see you last time,” Clarke said softly as she pulled away. They stayed close together still, uncomfortably sharing space, air. Lexa wanted to pull away as much as she wanted to pull closer. The muscles in her throat worked as she swallowed down her emotions.

“I was busy,” she answered. “Sorry I missed you.”

Clarke dipped her head in a nod, though her eyes flashed in disappointment. When she looked up, Lexa made the mistake of glancing down at her lips. All at once she was assaulted by memories of soft lips at her throat, fingers working gently through her hair, a thigh between her legs, a moan in her ear. It was gone as quickly as it came, but she suffered for it. Her heart jumped into her throat, bobbing each time she swallowed. Clarke could see it clearly. Clarke could always see everything. So she reached down, took Lexa’s hand into her own and gave it a soft squeeze.

“Help me unload the supplies?”

Lexa merely nodded and let Clarke drag her over to the motorcycles. Jasper and Monty had already began unloading the boxes of food, clothing and toys. It took around twenty minutes to get everything inside, and while the children went nuts for the toys, the mothers and fathers went through the clothes for both them and their children, and Clarke disappeared into Abby’s office for a moment. When she returned, Lexa was waiting for her in the parking lot.

“Head out without me,” Clarke told her gang. “I’ll catch up.”

For a moment they looked uneasy, especially Anya, who was Clarke’s right hand, but they nodded, obeyed and kicked their bikes to life. Lexa’s ears rang with the roar, and then she and Clarke watched as the bikes drifted down the road, disappearing into the shadows. When Lexa turned to Clarke, she was watching her.

“I missed you,” Clarke said softy. She smiled. It was that smile that made Lexa’s knees weak, but she pretended that it didn’t affect her, squared her jaw and nodded. Clarke’s broken gaze broke her, so she reached out and gently took her hand.

“Missed you too,” she whispered, looked away.

Clarke stepped in close, pressed a kiss to Lexa’s jaw. She waited to see what would happen, waited until Lexa slowly turned around and they were inches apart. And then she gave in, leaned forward, and took those lips between her own. Lexa responded far too enthusiastically, but Clarke didn’t mind. She pulled Lexa against her, felt Lexa’s arms pull her closer too, and drowned in the affection. When they eventually parted, they were panting, and Lexa finally allowed herself to smile.

“Visit again soon,” she whispered.

Clarke grinned. “I will, I promise.” She pressed another kiss to Lexa’s pouty lips, and then she embraced her, nuzzled into her shoulder, and pulled away so that she could climb onto her bike. She put her leather jacket back on, helmet and sunglasses too, and then kicked her bike to life. Lexa watched as she walked the bike around, and then lifted her leg from the ground so that she could accelerate. But before she did, Clarke sent her a look, mouthed three words. And then she was off, dust a tornado in her wake, the rumble of her bike bouncing in Lexa’s skull.

Lexa clenched her hands together, watched Clarke until she was gone, and repeated the words Clarke had mouthed to her.

“I love you.”


End file.
